


Madness and sanity

by Bittercupwithhoneywine



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Cthulhu Mythos, M/M, Original Character(s), POV Male Character
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-12 22:21:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21483781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittercupwithhoneywine/pseuds/Bittercupwithhoneywine
Summary: 一家帮人解决超自然事件的事务所。一群搅在一起的男人。一个无辜可怜的单身汉。一些不应该为人所知的故事。
Relationships: Arsenal/Ace/Gum, Maruyama Ryuhei/Shibutani Subaru, Murakami Shingo/Yokoyama Yuu, Ohkura Tadayoshi/Yasuda Shota
Kudos: 6





	Madness and sanity

**Author's Note:**

> 预警内容写在这里：  
*克苏鲁神话/都市传说：可能有令人精神不适的内容  
*原成员角色  
*一些烂梗，无聊笑话，错字  
*很慢的更新速度  
*人设会po出来 嗯 应该会

［交一下工作手册呢Subaru先生？］  
［真是麻烦……这种工作少来找我。］  
［是是是，伟大的Subaru先生，您的工作与日月同辉，小的现在就把您的大作录入电脑供万世瞻仰。］  
［少油嘴滑舌，快滚。］

虽然嘴上凶神恶煞，然而，他还是抓了一把桌面上的水果硬糖塞进我的手里。

给渋谷先生的事务所打工很久了，然而工资还是处于不敢打车回家的水准。这家事务所算上我八个人，一个经常不在的白皮；那个经常不在的白皮的搭档；特别能吃的大个子厨师；特别能吃的厨师的小个子搭档；整天板着张臭脸晃悠一笑起来像柴犬的小哥；满头卷发可以随时cosplay麦克白的小哥——渋谷先生的左右护法，俩人加起来能把渋谷先生逼疯。当然，还有渋谷先生，全事务所里我最爱的男人，给我发工资和酸味硬糖的男人，借我烟抽的男人。

毕业之后我也不是没想过找个安稳工作当社畜，然而简历投递处处碰壁，最后还是来渋谷先生这里当长工。虽然薪水不高，好在包吃包住。  
事务所是独栋建筑，庭院里的月季长得七扭八歪。但无所谓，春天的时候我们会好好修剪一下，或许种满院子的黄瓜？辣椒？香菇？反正每个提议都会有人否决。地锦填补了铁栅栏的空隙，甚至俏皮地缠上了用来辟邪的美杜莎的脑袋。顺着小路往前走几步，从枯水的喷泉绕过去就是事务所的正门。  
运气好的话，我还没睡觉，可以在五分钟内衣冠楚楚地出现在客户面前奉上蜂蜜热茶。住在一楼的好处多多，然而半夜被敲门声吵醒可不好受，更何况要经常帮锦户拿他的美乃滋炸鸡外卖。外卖小哥都已经为我的血脂血压担忧了，可锦户就是不见胖。  
二层是会议室和书房，锦户的房间在南面的角落，附送全楼最好的阳光。顺着锦户房门边的楼梯上去，左手边是村上和横山的休息室，右手边是安田和大仓的休息室，一直往前是渋谷和丸山的卧房。虽然我一直怀疑锦户是老板小舅子才能住最好的房间，老板本人都在和手下拼宿，但想来想去我的十五平方也挺好，甚至还有一个小浴缸。  
聪明人会闭嘴，闷声才能发大财。

前些日子我回忆起之前被卷入的事件，一群亚洲面孔在这荒凉的美国小镇也少有的立住了脚。眨眼半年过去，我的毕业证已经到手，密斯卡托尼克大学化学学士兼分子生物学学士，能读下这两个学位还是要靠渋谷先生为我前后奔波才能逢凶化吉。  
起初我还以为是“东方人的神秘力量”为我保驾护航，后来才知道渋谷先生一行人是专业的调查员，专治各种超自然事件。包括我身上那一桩难办的，差点就要了我命的超自然事件。

一切还是要从我失踪的导师说起，说来奇怪，每一年密大都会有一些师生神秘失踪。然而大家对此闭口不谈，我也没有什么可以打开话题的切入点，只好随着大家当哑巴。但失踪事件到我身边时，无论如何也躲不开。我的毕业论文导师就这样悄无声息的人间蒸发了，只留下还没被批改的文章和欲哭无泪的我。相熟的同学把我介绍给了另一位导师，这位导师本专业是分子生物然而后期去做了神秘学研究。  
你也知道，我们这些搞基础科学的当然对神鬼志怪嗤之以鼻。然而现实就是这么可怕，我的确看到了一些我不该看到的东西。  
作为投师的诚意体现，我参与了导师的研究。据说他所制造的机器可以让时间倒流，然而我始终怀疑其可能性。  
直至我真的回到五小时之前，发现不止实验室里的钟表甚至太阳都回到了五小时前的位置，我终于相信了时间旅行的存在，以及“猎犬”。导师的前几位学生也在这张浩浩荡荡的失踪名单上，据说，她们被猎犬带走了。没有人能描述出猎犬的样子，它们随时出现在时间旅行者的身边，用长而坚韧的口器吸食受害者的体液，随后消失在时光的长河中。  
当我察觉到钟表的异动时，我才明白，我也是被猎犬盯上的一员。

这个时候渋谷先生出现了，带着他的调查员小队。被敲开家门的瞬间我正瑟缩在房间正中央的躺椅里，房间所有的角都被贴上了胶纸。与其说是迎战，不如说是等死——我也会和之前的那些人一样被写上失踪名单罢了。  
横山先生是这方面的专家，甚至以半开玩笑的口吻给我讲解了廷达罗斯猎犬的由来——要不是那些胡搞的中国方士，恐怕这些畜牲还在时空夹缝里饿肚子呢！我被他们半胁迫的塞进了那辆生锈的绿色箱形车里，戴着眼镜的时髦小个子拉过我的手就开始乱涂乱画。  
“……真不知道该说你是命苦还是命大。总之，自我介绍一下，我是渋谷昴，始末屋的当家人，目前你已经被始末屋保护起来了，暂时是安全的，下一步我们会想办法为你击退猎犬，有人为你预付了这一部分款项，所以不用担心。”  
他语速缓慢，似乎说每一句话都要斟酌许久。  
坐在我身边是丸山，后来我才知道这个人才是这群人里最可怕的。他给我披了条橙色的难看软毯，但有总比没有强。他喋喋不休的说起自己做警察时如何被横山和村上前辈欺压，夹杂着对于小渋这一人物的色情想法。这位小渋先生当年也是红极一时的明星，没想到竟然翻车在他这个名不见经传的小警察手里，一定是命运。  
我只看到渋谷先生的脸色越来越差，好的，好的，下一话题。

事件结束于一场恶战，始末屋十四人全员出动。据说小个子药剂师去教堂连着祈祷了两周才收集到那一瓶圣水，虽然一半时间都是安田先生代工。我也勉强分开了渋谷先生的同僚和Mac先生的同僚——靠衣服，擦的光亮的鞋子和香水味。那些形态诡异的生物自一个锐角出现，又被Arsenal一匣子子弹恐吓回去。  
至少大家都还活着，除了圣经上被戳出了一个浑圆的孔。神啊我的理智已经快要消失了，是不是我余生只能去精神病院被点滴葡萄糖为生了——  
答案是Negative，渋谷先生伸开右手拉我起来，我脚边的地面已然被符咒画满。安田正靠在大仓的怀里，一副精力耗尽的模样。村上走过来摸了摸我的头，告诉我一切已经结束了。

后来我就成了始末屋的常客，帮着做翻译、门童、以及毫无用处的战力。

始末屋分为两部，一部在黑市做些黑活，一部堂堂正正的介入各类超自然事件。偶尔会互相拜访，但大多数时间都是渋谷先生制止Arsenal抽烟，锦户被Ace追着跑，丸山和Gum不明所以的爆笑声作为一切的背景。当然如我一般棘手的，与神话生物有关的案子则需要强强联手。

然而我永远都没有神秘的触觉，也不知道明天会发生什么。


End file.
